brokenswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Medovsky
__FORCETOC__ Roman Medovsky 'is a powerful, dangerous and very rich man. Oligarch. Oil, art, aluminum. Ex-KGB. Very nasty. He lives in his residence in London, England. 'Personality With an air of superiority, Medovsky gets everything that he intends even if that involves the death of an innocent. He has made a big impact in the police leadership to the point of being classified as a dangerous man. He has an eye for great artists, an appreciation of fine culture. 'Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse' When Nico has an “intimate” conversation with Hector Laine at Henri’s office in the Gallery, she casually finds a folder hidden under one of the sofa’s cushions. Once she is able to read it without Laine noticing, Nico discovers that Roman Medovsky is the one listed as the legal owner for “La Maledicció”. Already in her apartment, George shares with her that he has found a letter, supposed to be destroyed, which indicates that Medovsky is somehow involved with Vera Security too, company in charge of the exhibition’s safekeeping. When trying to locate Henri’s killer, George manages to find a clue leading to “Waterloo Motors”, where the thief presumably bought the helmet seen in the CCTV at the Gallery. Taking into account Medovky’s involving with Vera Security and George finding the scooter used in the robbery inside the firm’s premises, it is very clear that Medovsky must know who the killer is. After searching on the web for Waterloo Motors, Nico is able to find the contact number for their offices in London. George communicates with them and describes some of the killer’s features, such a tattoo that reads “Head Hunters” on one of his arms, in hopes of learning his whereabouts. Thanks to this information, the person from Waterloo Motors recognizes the bandit. Though he doesn’t know his name, he remembers he bought one of the company’s helmet a few days back and that he is a regular customer on the garage. The individual is used to bring his bosses’ Mercedes to have it serviced. Before giving his bosses address, which happens to be Medovsky’s residence, George is advised that he should not mess with him. As soon as Nico and George arrive to London, they look for the property that is suspiciously located in a very centric domicile. One needs to be a very important person to afford a place like this. Already in front of the main gate, George tells Nico that getting inside the house will require some major league fenoodling. After Nico manages to empathize with Shears, the gardener, and share their love for topiaries to another new level of comprehension, she is able to convince him that speaking to Medovsky is of great importance. George and her pretend to be from the Insurance Company, and some information concerning the stolen painting will be necessary to begin the process need to have all set to pay out on the policy. This convincing story makes Shears talk to his boss and let them both in. Medovsky welcomes both to his residence but he is very surprised to see them. His agreement with the Gallery specified that his ownership of “La Maledicció” should be kept in the strictest confidence. Even though he is not eager to talk about it, he tries to cooperate with them so that he can finally have the check of the insurance. He tells Nico that he only knew Henri purely on a professional basis. His restorer, Wilfred Hobbs, recommended Le Lézard Bleu Art Gallery to him. Medovsky also adds that he came across with the painting at an auction and that he has already sent the receipts to insurance company’s office. Medovsky starts to suspect about Nico’s real intentions when asked about Vera Security and the strong evidence that links him to the company. He quickly answers that he has never heard of that firm and that Nico should not investigate on that topic anymore. When the conversation is about to finish, Shears interrupts Medovsky to communicate him that Hobbs is in the main entrance asking for him to talk about a portfolio. He clearly misunderstood Medovsky’s instructions because he was not expecting him. He tells both, Nico and George, to wait for him to talk with Hobbs and come back. Before leaving the room, Medovsky opens a near cabinet to pull out a portfolio that is going to be hand out to Hobbs, the art restorer. Nico and George are left alone in the studio which allows them to freely look for clues to incriminate Medovsky for the murder and the stolen painting. While Nico ties to hear Medovsky’s conversation through the window, George investigates the surroundings. He investigates the cabinet from where Medovsky took the portfolio only to find a presentation card from Hobbs with his Art Studio’s address. There is an inlaid box studded with gems situated on the nearest table that surprisingly holds Romanov’s cigarettes. A Russian brand that is spotted on Vera Security. Another clue that ties Medovsky with the company in addition to the letter found in their back office. The box also contains a key to Medovsky’s office, which is very handy. Once inside the office, Stands out an antique desk carved with Cyrillic inscriptions specially made for a very powerful man. It encloses an interesting secret which consists in pressing the letters seen in one side of the desk in a specific order to reveal a small drawer. Along with other documents that are not of use for the case, George finds three files that catch his eye. First, a letter from a man called Genhen that owns the company “Wolfram” and wants to purchase “La Maledicció” from Medovsky offering way over the asking price. Second, a lease for Vera Security is found too, which makes a substantial connection between Medovsky and the company in charge of taking care of the security for the exhibition in Le Lézard Bleu where the painting was stolen. Third but not less important, Shears’ expenses which prove that he coincidentally was near the same place and time where the robbery took place. Not only that but the fact that he bought a helmet from Waterloo Motors seen in the CCTV in Henri’s Office and ordered pizza after that seals the deal. He is Henri’s killer, and the one who stole “La Maledicció”. Moments later, Nico hears the main entrance door closing indicating that Medovsky is about to enter the studio. George quickly places all the documents in order on the drawer and both of them leave the office. Medovsky apologizes for the lengthy wait and ask them if is there anything else they need because is time is very precious. Nico communicates him that he will soon hear from them, and they both leave the residence. The next place to visit is Hobb’s Studio. Later in the story after managing to climb to the running cable car to follow Langham’s traces, George and Nico need to quickly enter the moving vehicle to safely arrive to the Montserrat Station in one piece. Already inside, when George tries to open the stuck window to let Nico in, several gunshots are heard and seen entering the cable car which causes Nico to lose her balance and disappear from George’s sight. He kneels to floor trying to evade the shooter’s aim and screams her name. Moments later, a second vehicle approximates George’s cable car exposing Shears and Medovsky holding both a gun in hand. Medovsky greets George in a threatening manner and hastily asks for his painting, “La Maledicció”. George pretends not to understand what he is asking for, and explains to him that even if the painting was really his (Marqués is the real owner) he would not give it to him because Medovsky is just a common gangster. Medovsky’s bad temperament becomes enraged, he is not willing to let George off the hook again. Apparently, Medovsky discovered that George was the one who stole the valuable coin (See in Trivia) from his residence the time he pretended, along with Nico, to be from the Insurance Company. In the meantime, Nico is dangerously hanging from the very end of the cable car. She tries to ask Shears for help but he denies. While Nico is down there, he adds, maybe she can clear something up for him. Something Nico said when they first met has been playing on his mind. After having a philosophical argument with Shears and making him change his mind about killing Nico, he has an epiphany that makes him realize that the only thing that has led Shears here is himself and his actions. Shears wants to change his destiny and make things the right way. He decides to talk to his boss, guaranteeing he’ll sure understand why they should not kill anybody else. Unfortunately, Medovsky doesn’t care about Shears wishes or thoughts. Shears takes courage and resolves to shoot Medovsky at once to show Nico he is the one who makes the choices, not others for him. 'Quotes' *Richard Langham : "Medovsky's dangerous. He kills anyone who gets on his way." *Medovsky: “I would leave this particular stone unturned if I were you.” (When asked about his connection with Vera Security) *Medovsky: “What is it you imbecile? How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm about to kill somebody. Remember what we agreed? I'm the big man who takes care of the big things.” : Shears: “And I am the little man who takes care of the little things.” 'Trivia' *His provenance (See below) for "La Maledicció" was forged by Hobbs. Medovsky is not the real owner, but Tiago Marqués is. *''Provenance'': a record of ownership of a work of art or an antique, used as a guide to authenticity or quality. *On the letter found in Vera Security, it can be seen that Medovsky is addressed as “Roman Medovsky Esq.” Esquire (abbreviated Esq.) is a courtesy title used in the United States largely for lawyers and the United Kingdom for certain members of the gentry. In England, the term often refers to the social class of the landed aristocracy or to the minor aristocracy whose income derives from their large landholdings. The idea of gentry in the continental sense of "noblesse" is extinct in common parlance in England, despite the efforts of enthusiasts to revive it. *For serving for Chechnya, Medovsky has been awarded with two medals. *He has a photography of Himself with Colonel Gaddafi in Libya for display. In his opinion, a deeply wonderful man. He was a great fan of the impressionists. Well, he certainly left quite an impression on Libya. *Medovsky is very carbon neutral. The planet won't self itself. *Some of the books included in Medovsky’s library are: 'The Seven Secrets of Leadership' -2009. 'The Business Bonaparte' - 1983. 'Office Eagle or Management Mouse?' - 1998. As regards to Russian novels, Medovsky is clearly a big Tolstoy fan. *After leaving Medovsky’s residence, George keeps an antique coin he finds above a cabinet. He later gifts it to Adam, Nico’s neighbor. Probably because he feels guilt due to the fact that Adam’s apartment has just been trashed. George learns through Medovsky that the coin is in fact very valuable. Its market price is one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. Sure one can do a lot of redecorating with that! 'Gallery' ' Medovsky 3.png|Medovsky speaking to George and Nico. medovsky 91.png|Medovsky arguing with Wilfred Hobbs, the art restorer. Vera security 31.png|Connection between Medovsky and Vera Security. Medovsky-George-Cablecar.gif|Medovsky: "So, We meet again!" Cable car 4.png|Medovsky asking nicely for "La Maledicció" ' Category:Broken Sword: The Serpent's Curse Category:London, England Category:Medovsky's Residence Category:Characters Category:Important Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Montserrat, Spain Category:Catalonia, Spain Category:Montserrat Monastery Train Station